The Painting of the Imaginary Girl
by Lord of the Weasly Lampost
Summary: The paintings in the magical world are unable to love, or hurt, or die. They are inanimate objects created by magic and have no real emotions…or do they? When young Godric Benjamin Griffindor stumbles across the painting of a Annie, he finds he's mistaken
1. Prolog

Note from the Author: Of course I do not own anything related to J.K. Rowlings Harry Potter series. This story was inspired by _The Light in the Piazza_ soundtrack. Also, I apologies in advance for my lack of correct grammar and spelling.

The Painting of the Imaginary Girl

Prolog

In the Muggle world, there are many art museums. All of them have the immovable figures or objects that most look at for about 40 seconds before moving on to the next painting. However in the wizarding world there is only one art museum; _Il Museo Delle Cose unbelievable _which, in English, means The Museum of the things unbelievable.

The name of this museum really explains the type of art that is hanging on the wall in the museum, which is located on Juliet's balcony in Verona. Getting there is easy if you use the Apparaiter's entrance or the Floo-Pouder place, but for those who are underage and unable to find a fire place, they must find the loose stone on the wall, which changes every 2 days. But enough on that, you probably want to know what hangs on the wall of this Il Museo Delle Cose Unbelievable. Well, to give you an example there is a picture of Gragory Hook hanging from a noose he made in his frame, while in the 3 dimensional world, Hook is alive and well. This painting seemed to "kill" itself, even though it wasn't alive in the first place. He is still there, swaying back and forth. Another is a picture of a woman, starring into a crystal ball, and in that crystal ball is a woman starring at a crystal ball…ect. The strange thing about it is that you can see into it forever. It never gets too small for you and many have died in the past by trying to look into its infinitive depths. When questioned, the painting answered not, but continued to stair at the crystal ball, apparently she has been forever.

But perhaps the strangest painting of all was the painting of the Imaginary Girl. All paintings that can move and talk are portraits of real people. The paintings take the characteristics of that person and almost mimics them, day and night, never stopping. Yet there is one painting that has puzzled the magic world for years. It is a painting of a girl, about 16. Some say she is a vela, but when asked if this is true, she will say "Bless me, no!". Her name is Annabelle, or at least, that what she says. She is painted after no real person, dead or alive. She doesn't know who she was painted by and can't remember being drawn as all paintings can. These facts alone should make the picture un-believable, but there is a rumor that has been soaring around this painting since its disappearance in 1807 from Griffindors manner. The rumor is that this particular painting was able to love.


	2. Discovering the Portrait of Annie

Our story begins at the Griffindor Manner a few months before the disappearance of the famous Annabelle painting. Lord Griffindor was celebrating the 17th birthday with his son. Being a big collector of art himself, Lord Griffindor wanted his only son, Godric, to follow in his footsteps. Godric was to pick his first painting for his collection today. Godric, or Benny as he was called by everyone, was less than thrilled. His father's obsession over art had never rubbed off on him and it seemed boring, having to go to a weird museum that soled outrageously priced paintings. His father always said to him "Godric my boy, when it comes to art, you get what you pay for; nothing is cheap when it comes to art." This being Bens first painting, he knew his dad would drive him to buy something in the red zone money wise.

By the time Benny had gotten to the Museum, he thought that his father may have lectured him on everything there is to know about the good quality of oil-paints.

I will write more on this chapter but im tired right now and I wana get my story out there!


End file.
